Give Us Power
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Being stuck in an elevator for 9 hours and 21 minutes can allow a little brother to annoy his big sister. Also, with the power down, it gives time for conversation. #5 in McGee's Keeper Series


**Episode is "Power Down". Hope you like. **

* * *

**Give Us Power**

Ziva pressed her lips together and huffed as she chanted mentally, _'I love Tim. I can not kill Tim. I love Tim. I can not kill Tim.' _She was finally reaching her limit.

"You see, you see, nine hours and twenty-one minutes."

She looked at the watch that Tim put in her face as she was sitting down on the floor while he stood, pacing for the last hour. Glaring at it, she asked, "Has it been that long?" and grabbed it, smashing it on the side of the elevator.

Tim stared in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"It was either you or the watch."

_'I love you Tim, but you are driving me up the hall.'_

He bent down to pick up the pieces of his watch. "Just…what is taking so long?"

"Look, I am sure we are not the only ones who need to be rescued. Besides, it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, how?" he asked as he continued his pacing.

"We could be here with Tony."

Tim's lips twitched and she smiled at him. Then Tony's voice came through. "I heard that. I find it very interesting that the two of you left together late last night."

Both rolled their eyes before Ziva suggested, "Just ignore him. He's like an annoying bug, eventually he'll just go away."

"Ziva, it's been five years," Tim smirked, "trust me, he's not going anywhere."

Not that they really wanted him to. Ziva knew that Tim saw Tony as an older brother, Tony seeing Tim as the younger. Since Tim's hospital emergency two weeks ago—Tim was stuck on desk duty until his hand fully healed—they've gotten closer. Tony still taunted, Tim still had comebacks, and they were just closer.

After Tony gave them the update on what happened and said power should be back on soon, Ziva chuckled. "But not soon enough. I'm sure Gibbs if feeling right at home."

Tim smiled while they heard Tony through the elevator. "Well you don't need electricity to use hand tools or drink a bottle of bourbon," and then he started snorting as he laughed.

Ziva and Tim looked at each other and Tim nodded. "He's right behind you, isn't he?"

"…Yes he is."

They shook their heads as they waited to be let out. Tim finally sat down next to her and tilted his head closer to her. "How's Jett?"

She had been worried how Tim would react to her news of taking in the German Shepherd, but when she told him, he had nodded and smiled. But he let her know that it would be a while before he visited her apartment which she understood.

"He is well."

"He gonna be okay with you not making it home last night?"

"I bought one of those automatic food dispenser…thingy. Was that correct?"

Tim smiled. "That was correct."

"Okay. So he has food and water, it will just be the bathroom situation. Hopefully my Mrs. Waters took him for a little walk when she saw I did not come home last night."

Yes, she had made a friend in her elder neighbor Mrs. Waters. She was a widow and in her seventies, but she was strong, sharp, and fiery. Tim and Gibbs had taken a liking to them immediately, as she did them.

They sat in silence, listening to whoever was on the other side of the elevator door working, and Ziva closed her eyes when she heard Tim sigh.

"Ziva," he whined.

_'I love Tim. I can not kill him.'_

* * *

"One more thing Jethro," Ducky said before Gibbs could exit autopsy.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you've spoken to Abby yet."

He stayed silent as he didn't have an answer. It's been hard to not talk with Abby, but every time he thought about it, he thought about her comment. Gibbs knew she said it in anger, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt.

Ducky took his silence as his answer and nodded. "I would say that it's time you did talk to her Jethro."

"…I gotta go Duck."

He headed to the lab, figuring it was a bad day for the power to go out since he could have really used a Caf-Pow! now. When he made it to Abby's lab, she was sitting on the floor with papers lying on the floor, bins around her as she tried to sort it all out. He was highly amused with their situation as they couldn't rely on their internet and had to go old school.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Gibbs. I'm still sorting through the fingerprints and-"

"It's okay Abbs, I'll send down the others to help and get you moved along."

Her head snapped up to look at him and he knew she was surprised by him using the shortening of her name. "You-You called me Abbs."

"Yeah."

"So…you don't ha-hate me anymore?"

His heart tightening at the worried and sad look on her face, he sighed as he knelt down beside her so they were level with each other. "I could never hate you Abbs. But…I may be a bastard sometimes but what you said hurt."

Abby nodded her head, her black pigtails bouncing. "I know. And I'm sorry. I was just…angry and surprised when you told us and worried about McGee."

"I know Abby."

She gave a small and he could see the tears begin to build in her eyes. Rolling his eyes, he pulled her into a hug which she returned tightly. He could never hate Abby, could never stay mad at her either. Gibbs was still disappointed with the way she treated Tim, but she knew what she had done and now had to work on gaining Tim's trust back.

Abby pulled back and wiped her eyes with a watery laugh. "I'm glad you don't hate me." Gibbs smiled and gave her a light head-slap. "Right," she chuckled, "could never hate me." She smiled before getting a thoughtful look. "Tim does though."

He shook his head in denial. "Tim could never hate you either Abby. He's just…" He sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts on Tim. "Trust is one of the things Tim values most, so for you to break it, it hurt him." She nodded at his pause to show she followed. "He's lost trust in you Abby, so you have to earn it back."

"How?"

"…It takes time. You just have to show him that you can be trusted, that he can trust you with himself but mostly with the ones he loves."

Abby nodded. "Okay. I'll-I'll get it back. You'll see Gibbs."

"That's my girl," he said and after giving her a light kiss to the cheek he stood back up. "I'll send the others down to help you."

"They a bit lost without power?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Gibbs smirked and walked out.

* * *

The end of the case and day came, along with the power. "Yes!" was the first thing Tim cheered and immediately booted up his computer.

Gibbs watched his lover with affection, still amused with how his agents functioned earlier without power. Tim was attacking his computer, his fingers were flying over the keyboard and Gibbs watched how graceful they were. Never stopping, flowing gently over the keys.

Tim could finally use his left hand when working a computer, but Director Shepard didn't want Tim in the field until he was able to hold his gun in his left hand by itself. He was getting there though.

It was odd, but he found himself staring at Tim's hands, remembering the feeling of those hands on his body. Gibbs loved to possess, control, and just plain own Tim in the bedroom, but he also loved the feel of Tim having his way. When he did, he put all his focus on mapping Gibbs' body, learning what happened when he did what, making Gibbs lose control until he snapped and pounded into Tim until he screamed his name.

Tim glanced at him before doing a double take, blushing under Gibbs' heated stare.

"Go home," Gibbs instructed and started logging off his computer. He had to get home, he had to get inside Tim as quick as possible.

"Boss?"

"Go home," he repeated and glanced at Tim.

He saw out of the corner of his eye Tony and Ziva share a look and smirk before saying, "Yes Boss."

* * *

Gibbs and Tim panted as they tried to catch their breath; Gibbs still above Tim and inside him. Tim tiredly kneaded the back of Gibbs' neck while his other just held on to him. "What…was that…about?"

"Does it matter?" he grunted.

Tim shook his head before opening his eyes to look at him. "Is this about the Brontosaurus comment?"

He shook his head, but smirked when Tim's eyes widened as he felt Gibbs harden again inside him. "Now it is. Think of it as punishment."

Tim groaned.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked, and please review! **

**Omg! Yesterday USA held an awesome NCIS marathon. The Real McGee marathon. I would have sat in front of my tv all day to watch it but I was at work a good part of it so I only was able to watch it at night. But still loved it and got more inspiration for future fics. High five to anyone who watched the marathon too. *high-five* :)**

**Next in the series..._Remember Me_**_ - _When Gibbs loses his memory, he doesn't just forget NCIS and his team. He forgets Tim and everything they have.


End file.
